The Story of Us
by katdvs
Summary: A collection of moments throughout Riley and Lucas' relationship.
1. I Saw

_Author Note: This will be a series of shorts about Riley and Lucas at different points in their relationship._

 _The song used in this fic is I Saw by Matt Nathanson._

 **I saw**

Lucas hadn't climbed up this fire escape in what felt like forever. He wasn't exactly sure what made him feel the need to do it tonight, why this couldn't wait until the morning. But he knew it couldn't. He just hoped he didn't lose another shoe; his father was going to kill him if he lost another one.

Her light was still on, and he could hear some music playing. It was a sad love song. Just as it ended another one started.

He tapped on her window, not sure what reaction he was going to get.

The curtain pushed away, and her eyes grew wide when she saw him, cracking the mud mask she was wearing as she tried not to smile.

She unlocked the window, pushing it up; the cold February air came in.

"What are you doing here?" She was sure this wasn't real; it had to be a fantasy or better yet a dream.

"We need to talk Riley; we can't keep avoiding each other."

 _And it's amazing  
_ _When the look in your eyes  
_ _Like you could save me  
_ _But you won't even try  
_ _And then you tell me again  
_ _How everything will be alright_

Riley excused herself to go wash her mask off in the bathroom. Lucas was in her room. Her father would flip more than he had ever flipped before if he knew. She glanced towards the kitchen; he was grading papers while her mother was doing her own work. All she had to do was go in and say goodnight to them, they wouldn't check on her for a while.

She hadn't realized her hands were shaking until she splashed the water on her face and picked up the towel to dry off.

What did he want?

Why was he here?

She counted to ten, keeping her hands together as she went to say goodnight.

Her stomach was in knots, she wasn't sure she could talk to him, but he was right they had to stop avoiding each other, and that's what they'd been doing since Farkle made his big announcement.

 _And if I told you  
_ _That I'm sorry  
_ _Would you tell me that you were wrong  
_ _Or would you hold me done forever  
_ _If I came to you for answers_

She closed the door, thought about locking it but that would just tip her parents off if they came to check on her.

"They should be distracted for a while. I think Dad is trying to figure out Farkle's paper." She told him, if she let herself she would admit how good it felt to see him sitting at the bay window.

He smiled as she kept her hand on the doorknob to keep herself from melting from his look.

"So what did you want to talk about, I think I have notes if you need them for English." She kept her distance, afraid to get close to him. She _knew_ this wasn't about homework.

"Texas, Charlie, New Year's Eve, what Farkle said." He listed everything he could think of, everything they should've talked about weeks ago, months ago.

She counted to ten before she turned to him. "Okay, let's talk."

 _And I saw  
_ _Pictures in my hea  
_ _And I swear I saw you opening up, again_

"Was Farkle right with what he said on New Year's?" He watched as she moved around the room, doing everything she could to not look at him.

She slowly twirled around to face him, but she still looked down, "Yes."

He could feel his heart racing with relief, "If you feel that way, why did you tell me you love me like a brother in Texas?"

She twisted her fingers together nervously, "I realized that Maya has feelings for you, and she deserves to be happy, and you two seem to make more sense as a couple, so I stepped back."

"It's very sweet of you to do that, but doesn't that just hurt me and you, and Maya?"

"Why would it?" Riley sat a few feet away from him, afraid to look into those clear green eyes of his.

"Come on Riles, you don't see it do you?"

"See what? What you and Maya are this perfect couple, that's what everyone thinks right?"

He moved in front of her, taking her face in his hands, forcing their eyes to connect, the smile spreading across his lips, "Maya is like a sister to me. I've never had a romantic notion about her."

"You did this to her." She stated.

"No, I was stopping her from getting in my face." He pushed the stray of hair away from her eyes, "Riles, I could never kiss Maya, for a moment I thought she was going to kiss me. I was terrified, because the only girl I want to kiss . . . is you."

 _And I'm surrounded  
_ _You spill  
_ _All alive and Brand new  
_ _And I'll forget about you long enough  
_ _To forget why I need to_

Riley was frozen in place, her heart was racing. This couldn't be real; Lucas Friar was not sitting here at her bay window telling her the sweet things she'd always wanted to hear.

"So, this is what I know so far Riley; that you stepped back from us, so that Maya could have a chance with me. You don't love me like a brother, you love me a different way, right?"

She nodded feeling his fingers starting to comb her hairline. This couldn't be real, it had to a dream, a beautifully honest dream and any moment her alarm was going to go off, and Lucas wouldn't be here, in front of her, touching her.

"Riley, why did you go out with Charlie?"

She reached up, her hands covering his. God he felt real, this all felt real, it couldn't be. "I had to move on so that I could step back, and no one would question it. Except Farkle, he knew. He figured it out the night I went out on my first date with Charlie. That's what we were talking about when I dragged him out after you told me you couldn't be my brother."

"You're shaking." He removed his hands from her head, taking hers in his. "Riley, I wish I understood how this got so messed up. Is it because I didn't ask you to the semi-formal?"

He had tears in his eyes, she hadn't expected to see that, ever. "I mean Lucas, if you liked me why didn't you ask me?"

"Because I assumed we were going, and when I tried to talk to you about it Charlie had already asked." He looked at her hands in his, his thumb tracing over her fingernails.

She pulled away, rising from the bay window pacing.

 _And I saw  
_ _Pictures in my head  
_ _Ad I swear I saw you opening up again  
_ _Cause I would be heavenly if  
_ _Baby you'd just rescue me now_

Riley locked her door; she needed to know her father wouldn't burst in. If this was real, and not a dream, she needed this to be as honest as possible. "The yearbook was already out, you and Maya were best couple even though you and I had an unofficial thing. Then when you didn't ask me to the semi-formal, I started to really wonder if maybe you didn't want to hurt me, didn't want to tell me that you liked Maya instead."

Lucas listened; he could see so much pain. "Maya was never an option for me, she still isn't."

"Then why did you go on dates with her, why did you play the couple game with her? Why did you eat your card?"

"That trying to move on thing, it's a two-way street. If I went out with Maya, I wasn't supposed to be mad or jealous that you were with Charlie. I thought you didn't like me anymore, so I tried to distract myself, and all I ever really got were awkward silences and a few smoothies over my head." He sighed looking up from the floor, watching her, "When Charlie brought out the couples game, I felt challenged and since I couldn't play it with you, Maya was the best option. But at that moment I didn't know that you still had feelings for me and I didn't want to hurt her. I might have a fiery side Riley, but I am a library guy all day long, any day of the week."

 _These days are  
_ _Drifting away from me  
_ _I still wake up  
_ _Burning through everything now_

Riley picked at her nail polish she had applied only an hour or two ago, "Do you hate me?"

"God no, Riley, I was angry at you and at Farkle for a while, I was hurt because you pushed me away, and I missed you Riles. I missed you a lot." He'd gotten up and he took her hands in his and tilted her chin up so she had to look in his eyes.

The tears were there, again—still she didn't know. "I missed you to, I just didn't want to lose you and I thought I was doing the right thing, but I realize now it wasn't."

"Please don't cry Riley."

"Well, if I'm crying it's cause you are." She bit he lower lip, each second passing she got lost in his graceful green eyes. "I don't know what we're supposed to do right now."

Lucas leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Riley, I love you. I want us to become official, and take it one day at a time."

A shiver shot through her body when she felt his breath on her ear, his words curling her toes. "You do?"

"Would I risk coming up to your bedroom this late at night, in my last pair of shoes if I didn't?" He ran his hand down the side of her face.

"I love you to Lucas." She smiled, a part of her still believing this was a dream.

"Thank God, I was starting to worry Farkle exaggerated that part." He smiled, "One more thing, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She threw her arms around him, "A thousand times yes Lucas."

He held her as he lifted her off the ground, his lips met hers in a slow kiss of months of confusion and feelings were finally released. It was different then their subway kiss—not in a bad or good way, just different, more powerful.

"I should go; I'll pick you up in the morning before school." He went to the window, "Goodnight Princess Dancing Sunshine."

"Hey Mad Dog." Riley watched as he climbed out the window, "Your moment was amazing."

He smiled and blew her a kiss before leaving.

She closed the window and the curtains. This was real, it had to be, she could still feel his lips on hers.

 _And I saw  
_ _Pictures in my head  
_ _And I swear I saw you opening up again  
_ _I would heavenly if  
_ _Baby you'd just rescue me now  
_ _Pictures in my head  
_ _I saw you opening up again  
_ _Cause I would be heavenly if  
_ _Baby you'd just rescue me now_

Lucas had arrived to walk with Riley to school, thankfully after Cory had already left for the day. It wasn't until they were actually standing outside the school that Riley got nervous, "Are you sure you want this."

"Yes, I'm positive." He brought her hand to his lips kissing it. "We don't have to tell anyone, this can be our secret for a while if you want."

"I mean my Dad might chase you out of class."

"Then let's not say anything to anyone."

Riley took a deep breath, "Let's do this."

Neither said anything to anyone, but they held each other's hand as they walked up the steps, into the hall and as they dropped stuff at their lockers.

Farkle knew as soon as he saw them, but stayed quiet. It was when they walked into history class that they even realized they'd been holding hands this entire time. Zay noticed and a smile crept over his face, proud of his friend for finally talking to the girl. Maya felt a sadness wash over her, but also a relief she didn't understand as she watched Riley sit down in her seat before she stole a look at Lucas.

When Cory walked into the room he froze, "What's going on? Something is different?"

"Nothing is going on sir." Farkle looked at his teacher, "Or are you just looking for an excuse to not teach us about Belgium 1831?"

Cory sighed, "Okay, okay let's get started."


	2. Shut Up and Dance

_Author Note: I have no idea how often I'll be posting. Probably when a song inspires something for Riley and Lucas, so it could be often or have a bit of time in-between.  
_ _Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and favorites already! I hope you enjoy all these little moments to come.  
_ _Song Used: Shut Up and Dance—Walk The Moon_

 **Shut Up and Dance**

Of all the clubs Riley could've ended up in tonight in Las Vegas, it was this one. Her hair was short now, in a chin length bob. Her clothes were tight in all the right places as she danced with her girlfriends and sipped on her cocktail.

He'd seen her across the room, something had drawn him to look and he was thankful that he did. It had been far too long since he saw her. What were the chances that they would end up in Las Vegas at the same time, in the same place?

His cousins tried talking to him, but he hadn't paid attention to a thing they'd said since he saw her. He took the final sip of his beer and crossed the dance floor.

" _Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me"  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
She up and dance with me."_

The moment that she entered the club a chill shot through her body, an electrifying kind that she had only felt when around one man, Lucas Friar. That was impossible though, wasn't it?

She was dancing with her friends from college, as she sipped on a Jack and Coke.

"The hottest guy ever is coming over here." Chloe her college roommate and sorority sister told her.

Riley turned her head just to catch a glance, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't help but smile when she saw those green eyes, "Lucas, what are you doing here?" She called out over the music.

"My cousin's bachelor party, what are you doing here?" He leaned down towards her, pretty sure he felt sparks flying.

"Yearly girls weekend trip." She leaned in close and felt her senses go into overdrive when she smelled his cologne, dear God it was just as she remembered. "Dance with me."

 _We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite,  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together,  
Bound to get together._

The moment his hand took hers, he knew he was a goner again. He always would be for this bubbly brunette. They still danced well together, knowing exactly what move the other was going to do.

His heart was racing.

This had to be fate.

Why else would they both be here?

He spun her out, and then pulled her in close, feeling her body crash against his. God he had missed the feel of her against him.

 _She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,_

Riley wasn't even sure she could hear the music over the beating of her heart the moment her body was against Lucas' again. How many years had it been since she'd last seen him, since they'd made love?

She wouldn't get lost in the moment, in the energy. She would dance with him, she would have fun, she was in Vegas damn it!

But she would be lying if she didn't admit she was desperate to taste his lips on hers at least once more in her life.

" _Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me"  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
She up and dance with me."_

"Are you still living in New York?" He asked her when they went out to the patio to get some air and take a break from the dance floor.

Riley shook her head, "No, I move to Denver a few months ago for work. Are you still in Austin?"

"Nope," Lucas smiled, "I just moved to Denver myself a few weeks ago."

"Lucas Friar, don't you dare tease me." She slapped his arm and looked away.

"I wouldn't do that to you Riley, you know that." He moved closer to her, he didn't know what he could do to describe this, other than destiny stepping in. "What do you do for work?"

"I'm the producer of a morning news show."

"Which one?"

"Wake Up Colorado, it's on really early in the morning."

"Channel twelve, I watch it every morning getting ready for work." He smiled.

Riley blushed, "Yeah, and what do you do these days?"

"I'm the newest member of the Denver Animal Hospital staff." He brushed the hair from her eyes with his fingers. "I like the new look, it's sexy."

"I don't dress like this all the time." She smiled, wondering what was supposed to happen next.

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discotheque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were bound to be together,  
Bound to be together_

Lucas was getting lost in her eyes, the way the gold flecks seemed to be dancing as she studied him. "So you have a boyfriend these days?"

Riley looked away, "Nope, it's just me and my dog Coconut."

"Coconut?" He asked as he tried to get her to look at him.

"Yeah, she reminds me of the color of toasted coconut." Riley explained when she looked back at him those green eyes searching her soul. "That's not fair?"

"What?"

"The way you look at me. I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't like that."

"I don't have a girlfriend," His hands fell to her waist, "I don't have a fiancé or a wife if you're wondering, and I know you are."

"That's good to know." Riley blinked trying to keep herself for falling into his trance.

 _She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,_

"Come on, let's dance some more." She pulled him back to the dance floor, afraid of what was going to happen if they kept talking, afraid of what she would have to admit not only to him but to herself.

Lucas followed; he would follow her almost anywhere. Except to college, that had been their downfall.

The music shifted to something slower, and he pulled Riley close against him. "You wanted to dance, and let's be real, this is real dancing."

Couldn't he hear her heart beating like a mad race horse? Didn't he understand the effect he had on her?

"I've missed this." He confessed as he felt her start to relax in his arms, "I've missed us."

"You've dated other women, I've dated other men." Riley reminded him.

"But none of them are here in my arms right now, and none of those other guys are the ones that get to hold you right now."

"Lucas . . ."

" _Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me"  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
She up and dance with me."_

"I'm just being honest; we made a promise a very long time ago to always be honest with each other." He reminded her before dipping her, watching the way she smiled as he pulled her close again.

Riley sighed, "I've missed this as well. None of those other guys felt right."

He smiled, "So, since we're both living in Denver now, can I maybe call you sometime and we could go to a Nuggets game when the Knicks come to town?"

"You could maybe give me a call, I might be free, I might already have tickets for when they're in town in two weeks, but I didn't pick who to go with."

"Are you asking me to go with you Riles?"

"I'm thinking about it."

 _Oh, come on girl!_

Lucas twirled her around as a faster song started to play, feeling a shock of electricity when she fell back into his arms again.

Riley was lost in his eyes, no one else mattered. It was just them as far as she was concerned as the music played. As long as the two of them were dancing together nothing else mattered.

How did he still have this effect on her?

 _Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance._

Lucas wished he could read her mind; get some kind of idea of what she was thinking, but hell he barely knew what he was thinking himself other than being desperate to kiss her.

His arms were around each other again the music slowing down to another love song.

He didn't think.

Nothing was going to stop this from happening.

His lips gently brushing on hers for a moment, before being met with a similar hunger he was trying to hold back.

 _She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said,_

Riley didn't realize she was even off her feet until Lucas set her down on the dance floor both of them trying to catch their breath. "You never play fair Lucas Friar."

"Well, I learned a long time ago sometimes I have to play a little dirty to get what I want. Like when I showed up in your room to finally get you to talk to me." He reminded her.

"Lucas . . ."

"You're still the only girl I want to kiss Riley."

"See you play dirty." She smiled though, "I'm not the same girl you were once in love with Lucas."

"I'm not the same boy you were once in love with either. But I want to find out who you are now, I want to find out who you are and I want you to know who I am."

" _Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me"  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
She up and dance with me."_

"I'll send you a Facebook message about the basketball game." She told him as she saw her group of friends signaling to him. "I have to go, but I will get in touch. I promise."

"You better." He kissed her again, knowing she could feel it in her toes, because he sure did.

Riley pulled away, her fingers and eyes lingering for just a moment. "I'll see you soon Lucas."

"I'm sure you will." He watched her walk away, and out into the night with her friends. What had just happened?

" _Don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me"  
I said, "You're holding back,"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,  
She up and dance with me."_

"Earth to Lucas, what the hell man?" His cousin waved his hand in front of his face.

"I'm going to marry that woman." He smiled when he saw her turn and wave.

His cousin rolled his eyes, "You don't marry some random girl you meet in Vegas."

"You're right; you marry the girl that fell into your lap on the subway at the start of seventh grade. The girl you've loved with every piece of your being since. The one who fate had the wicked sense to send to the same city it sent you to."

"That was Riley?" His cousin was shocked. "Damn, no wonder we couldn't get your attention."

"I'm going to get her back, she's my destiny."

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with.  
Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with._

Riley sat in the booth of the fast food place while her friends went to order. She scrolled through the names on her Facebook messenger before finally finding Lucas. The moment she clicked his name, the past came flooding back to her in the old saved messages.

She took a deep breath, before she started to type.

 **February 3, 4pm, meet me outside the stadium. I can't wait to watch the game with you.**


	3. Hanging by a Moment

_Author Note: I've had the idea of this in my head for a few days, I've tried a few ways with this, but if_ _ **finally**_ _clicked when I heard this song for the first time in ages._

 _Also just an FYI, I have a new story that'll I'll start posting on Sunday (2/14/2016) called_ _ **Let Me Be Your Hero**_ _, it's a new Rucas story._

 _Song Used: Hanging by a Moment- Lifehouse._

 **Hanging by a Moment**

 _Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

 _I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

"I'm not your girlfriend Lucas." Riley reminded him as she opened the door of her apartment. Why was that so difficult for him to understand? They were friends again, wasn't that why fate had them run into each other in Las Vegas; give them a chance to discover they both lived in Denver now?

"Come on Riley, you know that you and I will never _just_ be friends." God why was she being so damn stubborn over all of this?

"That still doesn't give you the right to do what you did." She opened her fridge and took out a beer handing one to him and then getting one for her.

He opened the beer watching the sparkle in her eyes, "I was protecting you. Even if I'm not your boyfriend, who I want to be, actually no, that's not what I want to be."

Riley froze, "It's not?"

 _I'm falling even more in love with you_

 _Letting go of all I've held on to_

 _I'm standing here until you make me move_

 _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

He put the beer down on the counter, stepping towards her, his fingers combing into her hair, "I want to be your husband; I want to spend my life with you Riley. I want us to get married, and find a great house with a nice yard, a place where our kids and Coconut can run around, where if you want to raise bunnies, you can."

Her heart was racing, she could hear it in her ears, and this couldn't be real. She was dreaming. Lucas Friar was not this right now. She didn't know what to say, she knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't get the words out. Finally something escaped, "You've thought about that kind of stuff?"

"Yes." He kissed her forehead, "Want to hear a secret?"

"Always," she looked up into his green eyes, why was she letting herself to fall again. No wait, she wasn't falling again, that had happened weeks ago in Vegas when he kissed her. If she was honest she was about to let him catch her.

"I've thought about our future since you fell into my lap on the subway, at first it was me wondering if I would see this cute girl again, and then I did, and how I was terrified of becoming friends with you, but you bulldozed your way through the walls I was trying to put up. Even when we've been apart Riles, it's you who was in my mind, my heart."

 _Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete_

 _I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now_

Riley pulled away from him. She took a sip of her beer, trying to keep her eyes on anything other than him. "We didn't work out the last time Lucas."

"You broke up with me when we went off to college. Were you afraid I was going to find someone new and break your heart?"

She simply nodded, and didn't say anything. Thinking about that afternoon when they were at Grand Central. He was going to Texas; he had to be there first. She gave him a letter, told him to read it on the train, but he didn't wait. He read it right in front of her.

"What did I say then Riley?"

She released a shaky breath, "I love you Riley, I will love you forever, I don't agree with this. We will be together. We've been through too much not to end up together. But if you need time apart, you'll get it."

Lucas put his hands on her shoulders rubbing them gently. "That wasn't all I said, was it?"

She shivered when she felt his breath against her ear, "Fate will bring us back together, and you'll probably fight me on it, but it will."

 _I'm falling even more in love with you_

 _Letting go of all I've held on to_

 _I'm standing here until you make me move_

 _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

 _I'm living for the only thing I know_

 _I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

 _And I don't know what I'm diving into_

 _Just hanging by a moment here with you_

"I'm scared." She finally confessed. "What if you realize you don't love me?"

His lips kissed the back of her neck, "Riley, I've loved you for years. I first fell in love with you in middle school, and more in high school. I loved you when we were apart, tying to forget you because I thought I had been wrong about fate."

"Until Las Vegas" She tilted her head as she felt his kisses get closer to her ear.

"When you left the club, want to know what I told my cousin?"

"What?"

"You're the girl I'm going to marry."

Her body fluttered with nervous energy.

"You thought that then?"

"I still think that, I believe it with everything in my heart."

 _There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find_

 _There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

 _There is nothing else_

 _There is nothing else_

 _There is nothing else_

Riley pulled away, trying to clear her head as she sat herself up on the kitchen counter, but all that did was give her a view of him.

"Can you honestly tell me you don't love me?"

Riley looked down, trying to blink back the tears, "You know I can't say that. You know I've been in love with you since that same moment you first fell in love with me."

Lucas smiled, "Say it Riley, you know you want to say it."

"I love you Lucas." She tried to roll her eyes and seem like this was no big deal but she got lost in the feel of his lips on hers.

He held her tightly, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as she deepened the kiss.

"Wait." Riley pulled back as she looked into his eyes, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend or your wife?"

 _Desperate for changing, starving for truth_

 _I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you_

"Both, whichever you're ready for." His voice was steady, honest.

"I don't know a proposal without a ring?" She smirked, "What will all our old friends think? I can hear Maya now, 'Gosh Huckleberry, you couldn't even have a ring ready?' or Zay, 'That's just impolite, I don't like it' Or Fark—."

He kissed her again, "I will get you a ring, whatever you want, say you'll marry me."

"Yes." She could feel a calm wash over her.

He pulled her off the counter spinning her around her kitchen, "Riley Friar, I like the sound of it."

She made a face, "What, I like the sound of Lucas Matthews."

"We'll figure it out." He set her down before he kissed her again, feeling her body relax against his as her arms wrapped around him.

 _I'm falling even more in love with you_

 _Letting go of all I've held on to_

 _I'm standing here until you make me move_

 _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

 _I'm living for the only thing I know_

 _I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

 _And I don't know what I'm diving into_

 _Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Riley sighed as they separated from kissing, "I guess since you're my fiancé now you should know something."

"What's that?"

"Every moment we've spent together since Las Vegas, I've been trying so hard not to fall back in love with you. The thing is, I fell back in love with you on the dance floor in Las Vegas, and I'm just now letting you catch me. I've been terrified you would change your mind about how you might feel once you got to know me again."

He kissed her forehead, "Riley, if you didn't scare me about during that Knicks/Nuggets game, nothing was going to scare me away."

She smiled, "Oh really, I'm that bad?"

Lucas laughed, "When you're in that mode, it's a little terrifying; you've made grown men weep. That passion you have for the team just spills out. I love it though, its part of what makes you so special. Just like the way when we're watching something off Netflix, and you try to not sit too close, but you always end up falling asleep in my arms."

"You're just so darn comfortable, and sexy, though I do miss you clean shaven." She kissed along the line of his beard before getting to his lips.

"If you keep talking like that Riley, I'm going to have to take you to bed."

She pulled back, "What better what to celebrate?" She raised an eyebrow as she smiled, giggling as she felt him lift her up off the ground. "Lucas Friar what are you doing?"

"I'm going to make love to you, the way I've been dying to for months." He kissed her before kicking her bedroom door open.

 _Just hanging by a moment_

 _Just hanging by a moment_

 _I'm hanging by a moment_

 _Just hanging by a moment here with you_


End file.
